


An Alien and an Insurance Investigator Walk into a Cafe...

by truthtakestime



Category: Stargate SG-1, White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Female Friendship, Gen, Humor, Strong Female Characters, adventures in the big apple, banter and shenanigans, ladies i love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthtakestime/pseuds/truthtakestime
Summary: Sara's standard lunch meeting does not go exactly as planned, but at least she makes a friend.





	An Alien and an Insurance Investigator Walk into a Cafe...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this literally ages ago, and I'm not sure why I never posted it because I am rather fond of it. I derive great joy from crossing over things that shouldn't necessarily work but do, and any excuse to highlight some of my favorite BAMF ladies is good enough for me. If only I could have got Alex and Sam in too, we would have had a real party.

They meet in a coffee shop where Sara is supposed to be meeting a “client” (her cut for bringing him in is ten grand). The woman who sits down in front of her is clearly _not_ the heavyset, balding man that she is expecting, but she's pretty enough that he might have hired her; Sara knows his type. So when the woman slides boldly into the empty seat, she merely sighs, “Did Mr. Pembroke send you?”

“Pembroke?” The woman cocks her head, pushing dark hair behind her ears. She's got a smooth accent that reminds Sara of traveling. “You mean that jolly little bald fellow across the street with that rather unsavory looking character?” She nods out the window. 

A quick glance reveals the 'jolly little bald fellow' in the middle of an animated argument with a tall white guy, whose opened jacket reveals a gun in his waistband. Pembroke is yelling at him and jabbing a fat, angry finger towards the cafe.

Sara grabs her phone. “I'm calling the police.”

“Um, I'm not sure you have time for that,” the woman comments. Another glance proves her right. The tall man – apparently convinced to follow orders – is making his way across the street, and glares at them through the window. “Luckily, I already took care of that; anonymous tips are such a wonderful invention, don't you think? But we should probably still get out of here. And we should use the back way.”

“Who are you?” Sara marvels as she follows the odd woman out into the street.

“Name's Vala,” she says distractedly, scanning the street they've come out onto. “Good Samaritan.”

There is something familiar about Vala. It takes Sara a moment to place it, but she finally decides that the woman reminds her of Neal or his friend Alex. Some things never change, and there is something inherent about a con or a thief. The attitude is different, less flashy than Neal and less haughty than Alex. But a con is a con, and she has a feeling that Vala could fit in well with Neal's circle. Peter would probably want to kill her.

“Thanks for the tip,” she says, keeping her observations to herself. “I had a feeling he was going to try something – it's been quite the job tracking him down – but I didn't think that he was ballsy enough to try for murder.”

“Boys will do crazy things when you corner them, though they were probably just going to rough you up and try to scare you. But I'm just glad that I happened by.”

“Why _did_ you happen by?”

“I was looking for my car...” Vala mutters. Then her eyes light up, and she heads for a bright red convertible idling on the curb. She climbs in and grins. “Need a lift?”

Sara has never made a habit of accepting rides from strangers, but she considers herself a good judge of character. Besides, she doesn't really want to pay cab fare.

Grinning, she climbs in on the passenger's side. “This is your car? You're lucky someone didn't steal it while it was just sitting there like that.”

“Well...” Vala draws out the word. “ _Technically_ , it's dear Mr. Pembroke's car; but where he'll be going, I doubt that he'll be needing it. At least for the rest of the day.” She shrugs a slim shoulder and sniffs. “If he's going to leave the keys in the ignition this way, he doesn't deserve to have it.”

Sara's jaw drops. Busy with pointing them in a direction that was not towards the coffee shop, it takes Vala a moment to notice. 

“...This is frowned upon, isn't it?” she winces. “One of those cultural things that I just can't quite seem to grasp? Daniel will have an absolute _fit_ if word ever gets back to him...”

“Yeah, stealing cars is kind of socially unacceptable,” Sara is laughing now, and kind of glad that this woman has never – as far as she knows – had a chance to meet Neal. Peter would definitely kill them. “But Pembroke isn't going to be using it today, and besides, I've dated a thief before.”

“What? Oh, honey, that's not what this is, Ginger. I mean, you're pretty, but on the whole I prefer men...”

“My name is _Sara_ , and the thief I was talking about is a _man_ thank you.” She shakes her head, still chuckling. “So is this what you do for a living, or is carjacking just a hobby?”

“Never driven before in my life,” Vala says proudly. “Well, not in a city at least – my friends would never let me. But cars are so dreadfully simple, I don't see why they were all so worried.”

“Avoiding my questions, Australia?”

“Hm?” Vala glances at her. “Oh please, I'm not from Australia,” she sniffs. “But good guess, though; I get that one a lot.”

Sara doesn't believe her for a second, but they are in a bright red mustang with the wind in their hair and she's not really interested in arguing about it. She's good at getting the truth out of people; she'll figure it out eventually. “So I figure we have about an hour before they figure out where the car is; what should we do with our moment of freedom?”

Vala stops at a light and frowns thoughtfully. “Have you ever seen that delightful little film about Ferris Bueller?” she asks after a minute. “Because there are a few things that I am sure I've been waiting my whole life to try!”

 _This_ , Sara thinks, _could be the start of a beautiful friendship._


End file.
